Something's Crawling
by HeleniusK
Summary: Dani is home alone while Santana works at the diner. But something has her fleeing from the apartment. - Oneshot.


**Something's Crawling**

****Dani had just gotten up from her nap. She had worked the graveyard shift the night before so she was pretty damn exhausted. So she was definitely looking forward to a day with her beautiful girlfriend, Santana. Then Santana got that call from Gunther and now it was her turn to stay up all night, feeding drunks and weirdoes. She turned around in bed, facing the brownish wall. She yawned and stretched. She slowly got to her feet and started looking around for clean clothes. She eventually found a simple, white button up and a pair of black jeans. Pulling on the clothes, she stretched once again, stepping into the kitchen. She started humming softly as she prepared her dinner. She opened the fridge and pulled out a chicken breast from dinner a couple of days ago. She threw it on a pan and started singing to herself.

_**I had a dream the other night**_**_  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind_**

**__**She found a plate for her food and then went back to the fridge, looking for something to go with the chicken. All she could find were a couple of carrots, a cucumber and a jar of peanut butter. For some reason there was a half-eaten sandwich in there too. They really had to stock up on food soon. She settled on the carrots and cut them into small pieces, shoveling them onto the plate.

**_And I had the week that came from hell  
_**_**And yes I know that you can tell**_**_  
_**_**But you're like the net under the ledge**_**_  
_**_**But I go flying off the edge**_**_  
You go flying off as well_**

She picked the chicken off the pan and put it next to the carrots. She carried the plate off the counter and turned to walk to the living room when something truly horrifying caught her eye. She let out a loud shriek and dropped the plate, which landed on the floor with a noticeable clattering. A giant spider ran across the floor, making Dani jump in fear as she stormed to the apartment door, rushing outside. She slammed the door shut behind her and sighed heavily. She slid down the door until she was on the floor.

"Fuck." she sighed.

Santana hummed quietly as she refilled the ketchup bottles, relaxing at the repeative actions. Suddenly her phone started vibrating, signaling that she had gotten a text. She fished it out from the small uniform pocket, glancing around the diner as she did so. Rachel was serving tables and Kurt was cleaning the counter. Other waiters were walking around too, but most were getting ready to leave. She looked down at the text, frowning as she read it.

**You need to come home now - Dani**

What was that about? Dani knew she was working. She instantly got worried and expected the worst. She started typing back a reply, a deep frown still on her face.

**I'll be there in a sec - S**

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and stood up, walking over to Rachel.

"Rachel?" she said, cutting the brunette off on her way to the kitchen.

"I'm working Santana," Rachel sighed, "this better be quick."

"I'm leaving, Dani needs me." Santana replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Rachel's expression instantly softened.

"Oh, alright," she agreed, "did she say why?"

Santana shook her head:

"But it has to be important for her to interrupt my work."

"Right," Rachel sighed, "I'll ask Mary to cover your shift. Say hi to Dani from me."

Santana sent her a small smile and mouthed a thank you before hurrying out of the diner, desperate to go help Dani.

Santana ran down the hall, quickly spotting Dani resting against their door.

"What on earth are you doing out here? Are you alright?" she started babbling, "you're not hurt are you? Did you get a cut? Is it a burglar?"

Dani shook her head, a terrified look on her face as she stared up at Santana. A small blush was on her face, it was a bit embarrassing after all.

"It's worse." she answered with a small voice.

"Oh my god, what is it Dani?" Santana was now panicking.

"It's a... s-spider." Dani muttered quietly.

"What?"

"It's a spider." she said, loudly this time.

Santana stared at her in disbelief, feeling herself get annoyed.

"You had me leave work for a god damn spider?" she asked, "that son of a bitch better be as big as the couch, otherwise I don't really care."

Dani blushed bright red and stared down at her knees. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was just so s-scared."

Santana saw the horror in Dani's eyes and kneeled down in front of her. She gently cupped Dani's chin and lifted her head so she could look at her properly.

"Were you really that scared?" she asked softly.

Dani nodded, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sweetie, please look at me," Santana pleaded, "it's okay. I'm sorry I got annoyed."

"I understand why you d-did," Dani breathed, "we need the money after all."

Santana placed a gentle kiss on Dani's forehead before giving her a gentle push.

"I need to get inside baby." she explained and Dani quickly moved out of the way. She jumped to her feet, staying between Santana in an attempt to protect herself. Santana pushed the door open, scouting around the living room. Dani carefully stepped in behind her.

"What did it look like?" Santana asked.

"It was hairy and creepy and had a like a thousand eyes and it was all... Spidery." Dani rambled.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Geez, that's helpful." she said.

"I'm sorry, I was too scared to get a proper look at it," Dani barked back, "but I swear, it was probably the size of a grown man's hand!"

"I doubt there's spiders like that in New York city Dani." Santana muttered.

"Whatever, just find it and kill it please."

"I'm trying, calm down," Santana groaned, "I could be filling ketchup bottles in piece right now. But no, I have to chase a spider around because my girlfriend is terrified of the little thing."

"It's a disease San, I can't help it." Dani pointed out.

"I know, sorry."

Santana continued to the kitchen after finding nothing in the living room. Dani followed closely behind. Suddenly she let out a scream, jumping onto the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be the dinner table.

"I s-saw it," she stammered, "it crawled into the bedroom."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Dani snapped, "go kill it!"

"Relax sweetie, I was just checking," Santana spoke softly, "I've got this."

She grabbed a paper towel and took a deep breath before stepping into the bedroom. She slowly walked further into the room, taking in every little bit of action around her. A curtain was swaying slightly as it was moved by the weak wind that was pouring in from the open window. It was quiet. She chuckled slightly at the strange situation, it was way too dramatic. It was just a spider after all.

"Come here spidey, spidey." she cooed. Suddenly she saw a small shadow on the wall. The spider was sitting completely still. She tiptoed over to it and rolled her eyes. It was the size of her pinky nail. Dani was definitely a drama queen. She ripped off a piece of the paper towel and squished the spider before grabbing it with the paper.

"Poor thing." she muttered. Then she walked back out to Dani and tossed out the paper. Dani was eyeing her carefully, a slight frown on her face.

"Did you get it?"

"Of course I did love," Santana replied calmly, "and I know understand why you were scared. Spiders the size of pinky nails are the worst."

Dani smacked her girlfriend on the arm.

"Don't you dare tease me," she said, "it's a real fear."

"I know baby, I know," Santana laughed, "I'll make sure to look out for spiders in the future. Then I'll kill them before they kill you."

"You'll go all Lima Heights on their asses?" Dani smirked.

"I'll go all Lima Heights on their asses," Santana confirmed, pecking Dani softly on the lips, "but right now I'd rather go down on your ass."

Dani stepped away and arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"What the actual fuck?" she laughed.

"Sorry," Santana grinned, "but, the bedroom is completely spider free now..."


End file.
